Dipifica Prompt Comfort
by PuddingCakeTrancy
Summary: Takes place after the events of Northwest Mansion Mystery. Pacifica comes to the Mystery Shack on a stormy night to see Dipper. (Contains sadness, comfort, friendship, and some fluffy goodness for us Dipifica lovers.)


I did it! I actually wrote a oneshot in less than two hours! I guess I work better with pairings I'm really into.

Anyways, this story contains a little sadness, comfort, friendship, and some fluffy goodness for us Dipifica lovers.

Enjoy!~

* * *

Dipper stretched his arms out and let out a relaxed sigh as he sat in a rocking chair in front of the fireplace. Tonight, he was alone in the Mystery Shack while Stan was out playing poker with his old friends and Mabel was spending the night at Grenda's. It was also stormy

outside with rain coming down heavily and temperatures a little low for the summer season.

This didn't bother Dipper at all though. He finally had time to relax and have some time for himself. He decided to use this time to catch up on his latest mystery novel.

"Now I'll finally see if Richard found the secret passage!" Dipper said to himself as he read. He was suddenly interrupted when he heard a pretty hard knock coming from the front door. He rolled his eyes and sighed angrily. 'Mabel probably forgot the extra key to the door again.' Dipper thought to himself as he walked to the door and opened it.

"Mabel, how many times are you gonna-" Dipper stopped mid sentence when he saw non other than Pacifica Northwest standing on the porch.

Instead of her usual fashionable look and makeup, her clothes were soaking wet with rain water, her boots were covered in mud, and some of her mascara was dripping down her face. She was also shivering from the cold rain and her eyes were red and puffy as if she was crying.

"P-Pacifica?" Dipper said in a tone mixed with worry and confusion.

Pacifica looked at him and sniffled, "D-Dipper, c-can I please….c-come in?" She stuttered in a soft broken voice that broke Dipper's heart.

Without hesitation, Dipper immediately nodded and lead her in, "Of course! Come in." He then took her to the den and sat her in front of the fireplace to keep warm.

"Stay here. I'll go get you some warm towels!" He said while rushing to get warm towels from the closet and came back to her within two seconds.

After wrapping a towel around her shoulders, Dipper sat next to her on the floor. "What happened?" He asked gently.

Pacifica held the towel closer to her body and sniffed more trying to control herself from crying, "My….my parents and I g-got into a fight." She said with her voice choking up, "T-They said that I'm being rebellious against them and they want me to go to some reform school so I can behave more like them." More tears escaped her eyes as she continued, "T-They started yelling when I told them that I didn't want to g-go. So I ran to my room saying that I was going to bed, but I-I actually sneaked out my window and came here."

Dipper stared at her with wide eyes. He knew that her parents were cruel, but this crossed the line. "Pacifica, that sounds awful." He said.

She hugged her knees and started sobbing, "I…..I don't w-want to be like them Dipper! I can't! I-I don't want to be as c-cruel and mean as them again and h-hurt people I care about like y-you and M-Mabel. I f-finally have a chance of starting over and make b-better friends and they're taking it away from me!"

At this point, Dipper wrapped his arm around Pacifica's shoulders to bring her closer to him as a form of comforting her. This seemed to work as Pacifica leaned her head on his shoulder and continued sobbing.

He rubbed her shoulder gently and whispered to her, "It's okay. Just let it all out. That's it."

After a few minutes, she calmed down from her crying and looked up at Dipper. He wiped away her tears and dripping mascara, "You feel better?" He asked with a small smile.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah. You seem to be really good at comforting others."

"Well," he blushed a bit in embarrassment, "I use to this with Mabel a lot whenever she gets upset."

"Oh." Pacifica said understanding.

"Listen, Pacifica." Dipper stated not letting go of her, "You said that you would fix your family name right? Then you should keep your word and lead your own life. If your parents say that you should be mean, greedy, and selfish when you don't want to then who needs them? You still have people who care about you like Mabel and…well…me. Tell them that if they really love you, then they should respect your own decisions. If they don't, then you'll still have us."

Pacifica smiled bright and nodded, "You're right. Thank you, Dipper. You're a great friend."

Dipper smiled, "Anytime. So do you want me to walk you home or…"

"Actually, is it okay if I spend the night here?" She asked, "It's pretty late and I don't feel like hearing them yell at me for sneaking out. I can leave tomorrow morning and come home before they notice I was gone."

"Well, okay then." Dipper said and helped her up, "Stan and Mabel are gone tonight so you can sleep down here. You're welcome to take a shower if you want and I can get you a clean set of clothes."

She looked at the mud on her clothes and her soaked form, "That's probably a good idea." She chuckled.

After half an hour, Pacifica was all clean and was wearing one of Dipper's other plain T-shirts and pajama bottoms. "I-I hope you don't mind wearing my clothes. Mabel gets a little upset when people borrow her clothes without asking and her nightgowns looked a little tight and-"

"Dipper," Pacifica interrupted him giggling, "It's fine. I'm just wearing them to sleep and I kinda like them. They're really comfy."

"Oh well good!" Dipper smiled with a hint of red on his face. He then got some pillows and blankets as they sat on the floor in front of the slowly dying fire.

"Dipper?" Pacifica said in a quiet voice next to him.

"Yeah?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I don't know how I can thank you enough for everything you've done." She said, "Especially since I was so awful to you and your family."

Dipper gave her a reassuring smile, "Hey, I think you changing and becoming my friend is enough for me. It's okay."

She smiled more and leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Dipper."

After a few minutes of silence, Dipper looked down and saw that Pacifica had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Not wanting to wake her up, he carefully and gently picked up her head and laid it on the comfy pillow on the floor. He then placed a warm blanket on her sleeping form. Feeling himself grow tired as well, he decided to stay there with her in case she needed him. He laid next to her and wrapped another blanket around him.

"Goodnight, Pacifica." He whispered, "You'll have sweet dreams now."


End file.
